Only half the man I used to be
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Jack didnt die in the water, yes I know its been written before. But the freezing water left him disabled he feels like only half a man... will he be able to carry on? Will Rose still love him? Will Cal win Rose back? How will his life be affected?
1. Waiting

**_So i'm one of these I wish Jack didn't die people, who isn't? Anyway please tell me what you think!

* * *

_**

Rose was laid on the piece of wood Jack had found for her in the middle of the freezing ocean, wondering, hoping, and begging that a lifeboat would return to get them soon.

Oh how Titanic had changed her life, she had escaped Cal, her mother and those other insufferable 1st class now-it-alls. The only two she was sad to leave behind were Molly Brown and a man called Mr. Andrews. Rose let a tear slide down her cheek as she realised Mr. Andrews would probably be dead now, the last time she saw him he had been stood in front of the clock in on of the halls, he had worn no lifebelt and wasn't even going to try and escape. Molly was what people had called new money, she was brazen loud and always said what she thought, Rose admired that in her, too many women in the first class world faded into the scenery, let everything be decided for them. Rose had been one of those women, her insides screaming the opposite of whatever she said, when she met Jack it all changed. She began to say what she really thought, she had to get away from Cal and the others, she needed to be with Jack. Because from one of the first moments she had seen him, Rose knew she loved Jack.

* * *

Jack floated in the freezing water still clutching Roses hand. The cold had taken over every part of his body as he fought to live. He had to live, he needed to be there for Rose. His friends laughed at Jack when he first told them about her, they said he would never get with a first class girl, not because he wasn't a nice guy, but because he was third class and she was first class, and that was just the way the world worked. He felt his body slowly giving up on him, he was feeling more tired with every second that went by. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about his friends from third class, most of them would be dead now, especially the men, they had no chance of getting in a lifeboat. He practically cried for his best friends on the ship Tommy and Fabrizio. Tommy, who they had met on the boat had been a real friend, he was cruelly shot by one of the lightollers who were guarding the lifeboats as he tried to get in one, still it was probably better than the fate that most of the bodies in the water now had met. Fabri was an old friend of Jacks, he had helped him when he came to England from America, he was on Titanic with Fabri after they won the tickets playing poker. Jack had been looking forward to showing Fabrizio all the great things about America, and Fabrizio had been eager to see them. Jack had not seen him for a while now, Jack tried not to think about the fact that he was probably floating in the sea now, dead, or at the bottom of it if he wasn't wearing a lifebelt. Every particle in Jacks body wanted him to give up, to just let himself die, but Jack couldn't. He had to stay alive for Rose, because he loved her.

And then Jack was engulfed by darkness as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

**_Please review chap 2 on its way! Thanks!_**


	2. Saved From the Sea

**_Second chap! Please tell me what you think!_**

* * *

"Is there anyone alive out there? Can anybody hear me?" A voice shouted, they had come back, back to save them. She turns to look at Jack, his eyes are shut, frost creeping across his eyelashes, matted in his hair, his lips are blue his hand cold in hers. For a moment she thinks he is dead, her whole world shatters, but then she saw it. A small puff of smoke ventured from his mouth. He was alive, he was breathing.

"Jack… Jack" She said shaking the hand she's holding onto. "Jack there's a boat, Jack. Wake up please!"

Jack remained still, unmoving and cold. Another breath that was turned into smoke by the cold air escaped from his lips. Rose turned to look out over the sea, the lifeboat wasn't that far away from them, the man shone his torch in their direction.

"Help… help" Rose said feebly, her voice weekend by the cold. She managed to raise her free hand and wave at the lifeboat.

"Alive!" Shouts one of the crew "There's someone alive out there!"

His boss looks out and sees Rose "Row over, steady now"

It seemed like forever to Rose until the boat reached them.

"Hello miss" The man said, holding out his hands "Come into the boat, we'll help you know"

"Get him in first" She said, shaking Jacks hand "He needs help first, I can't let go"

The man looked over at Jacks frozen body. "Miss, I think he's dead miss" the man said quietly.

"He's not" Rose insisted "He's… He's not dead" She said, using her free hand to stroke Jacks face.

"Miss, please get in the boat now miss" The man pleaded.

"Not until you get him in, he's not dead, he's alive" Rose said. The man pleaded with Rose to no avail.

"Ok men" He said finally, giving up "Get him in, and her"

"Thank you" Rose said as they pulled Jack into the boat, Rose freeing her hand from his grip. Rose was helped into the boat and a blanket pulled around her shoulders.

"I know its hard miss" The man said as the others rowed. "But he's dead"

"He's not watch" She said, pulling the torch out of his hand into hers and shining it on Jacks face. Sure enough a puff of breath escaped from Jacks lips once more.

The mans eyes widened in shock. "More blankets" He shouted "He's unconscious we need to wake him up."

More blankets were thrown over Jack and the man went to help the others row. Rose leaned over Jack and kissed his cold cheek. She grasped his hand with both of hers and began to whisper softly into his ear.

"Wake up Jack" She whispered leaning towards his ear "You can do it, wake up Jack for me please?" She begged, but Jack remained unconsois.

A hour or so later the man came over to Rose. The boat had now moved away from the ship and was out in the clear water, not far from the other boats.

"You should sleep miss" He said to her.

"I'm not until he wakes up" She said defiantly. "He will need me"

"What if I wake you as soon as he does?" The man suggested.

"Ok" Rose reluctantly accepted, as much as she didn't want to leave Jack, she was really tired and she knew that now, they were safe.

Rose lay beside Jack, pulling her blanket around her and slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Waking Up

**_Latest chap - please review!!_**

* * *

Rose was woken from her sleep as her shoulder was shaken roughly. She blinked at her surroundings for a while and then the terrible memories of the night before came flooding back.

"Miss they're here" the man said, smiling widely "Their here to save us"

Rose looked up above her and saw a large ship a few feet in the distance.

CARPATHIA was written on the side, a name that would stay with her forever, just like Titanic. Rose instinctly looked over at Jack, who still looked unconscious but was now breathing faster.

"Is he ok?" Rose said timidly, reaching for Jacks hand.

"Well he hasn't woken up ye miss" The man said sadly "But his breathing got better"

"Good" She said, then she leant across Jack on more time, she stared down at his handsome face, the ice still hung in his hair, but his lips were now starting to regain there natural colour.

"You next!" Rose heard a voice shout and she looked up. A man was leaning out of a door on the Carpatiha, signalling for the lifeboat she was in to be boarded.

"We have and injured, he needs the infirmary" The man who had helped Rose said as they reached the ship "He's unconscious but alive"

"Ok, 1 moment" The man said, looking down at Jack worriedly "Quickly men!" He shouted inside the ship "I want a stretcher now"

The two workers quickly got a stretcher and Jack was loaded onto it. Rose was helped onto the ship after Jack.

"Thank you" She said to the man who had rescued them and helped her with Jack, and she hugged him tightly.

"Its ok miss" He said smiling at her "I hope everything is ok for you"

"I hope so too" Rose replied and hurried off after Jack.

* * *

Jack was taken to the small hospital ward on the ship and tucked into a warm bed. Hot water bottles were place all over the sheets in attempt to warm him up.

"Hello" Said a young man coming into the room "My name is Ben and I'm the doctor on this ship" He said, extending a hand out to Rose which she shook.

"Ill be looking after Jack, if we get him awake he's going to have to rest for some time" He said looking down at Jack, the ice had now melted from his hair and his lips had fully returned to colour.

"What do you mean _if _you get him awake?" Rose said.

"There is a chance he might never wake up, he still could die" He said softly to Rose.

"No, he's not going to die, he's come all this way he wont die now" Rose repeated over and over like a mantra or a spell, the more she said it the more she reassured herself.

"Ill come to check on him back later" The doctor said leaving the room.

* * *

Rose sat beside Jack for the rest of the day, the doctor returned several times to try and get her to eat and sleep, but she wouldn't leave Jacks side. He said that she could stay with him as long as she liked, but she really must get some sleep. She promised him she would, although she didn't want to.

She had been holding Jacks hand all day, whispering to him she sang their song softly as she sat beside him.

_"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes! Up she goes!"_

She rested her head on the bed beside his legs and shut her eyes, ok she could sleep but she wasn't going to leave him.

Rose's thoughts travelled to the fun times she had had with Jack and was almost slipping into a peaceful sleep until something disturbed her. She could feel Jacks hand moving in hers, she snapped her eyes open and looked down at him. His eyes were blinking open, he was staring around worriedly.

"Rose?" He said looking at her.

"Yes Jack it's me!" She said, she was almost crying with happiness, she jumped over and hugged him tightly.

"Were are we?" He asked, looking at his surroundings "We were in the sea… waiting for boats. Were are we?"

"Carpathia" Rose replied "The rescue ship, the lifeboats came and you were unconscious they all thought you were dead, but I knew you weren't. I insisted that you be put in the boat too."

"Oh Rose" Jack said, smiling up at the beautiful lady "I love you so much"

"I love you too Jack" She said, smiling back at him.

"Are you ok?" He said, looking caringly at her, her eyes were red and puffy, her skin paler than he had ever seen it before, her hair was matted and damp.

"I'm fine, I was just so worried about you Jack" She said, stroking a hand across his now warm face "Are you ok?"

"Well…" He said, checking himself over, he had a dull throbbing pain in the back of his head, and he couldn't feel his right arm "My heads hurting, not that I wouldnt expect that, but I… I can't feel my arm"

"Which one?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Right" He said, looking at the worry in Roses wonderful face he said "Its probably just taking longer to de-freeze than everything else" He laugh weakly, but this hurt his chest.

"Yes" said Rose "That's it"

"You should really get some sleep Rose, you look terrible" He said, looking at her swollen eyes.

"Thanks" She joked weakly.

"No, your beautiful Rose, you know how I meant it" He said smiling at her.

"Yes I do" She replied.

"Get onto the bed Rose" He said, moving over as much as he could and Rose lay beside him, Jack put his working arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Its going to be ok now Rose" He assured her.

"I know that Jack" She replied "Because i'm with you"


	4. Cal & Fabri

_**Thanks to Bohemian Anne for pointing out a mistake I made in this chap - I cant believe I did! Im kicking myself! So this is updated without the mistake, thanks!**_

* * *

Rose and Jack slept soundly side by side that night, happy to be in each others arms after the horrors of the night before.

The next morning Jack awoke as the sunlight streamed in through the windows. He looked across at Rose who was still sleeping, her delicate figure so peaceful in his working arm. He was captivated by her beauty and allowed himself to just sit and watch her. Her eyes began to flutter open softly, she smiled up at Jack when she saw him over her.

"Hey Rose" He said softly as she wriggled beside him.

"Are you ok today Jack?" She asked him, he seemed better but she was still worried, she couldn't bear to loose him.

"Arms a little funny" He said, this was true but only half actually he couldn't feel anything in his arm at all. "You?"

"Just tired" She smiled at him.

"You should go and find something to eat" He said, overwhelmed with a strong urge to care for her.

"I'm ok Jack" She assured him "I'm ok as long as a stay with you"

"Hello" The doctor said walking in "Oh great Jack you're awake. I'm going to need to examine you, Rose you can stay if you like, if it's ok with Jack"

"I'm ok now Rose, the doctors here" Jack said, taking her hand "Go and take care of yourself"

"If your sure Jack" Rose said.

Jack kissed her hand just like he did when he had dinner in first class with her. Rose's heart tingled with happiness at the memory. She headed out of the hospital corridor and up to the deck.

"Excuse me miss" A voice said from behind her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can I ask what class your in please?"

"Steerage" She replied, because now that was where she felt she belonged. She had never belonged in first class, she never fitted in, and she felt much more at home with Jack and his friends.

"Well could I please ask you to stay to the lower part of the deck miss?" He said "Sorry its just rules"

"Its ok, I was just coming from the hospital corridor" She replied, although she didn't think it was at all, Jack and his friends were ten times better than any of the people in first class. They were the kindest, funniest most caring people she had ever met. They did anything for her, they welcomed her into their place and didn't judge her on her class. The first class people judged entirely on class and didn't do anything for anyone unless it would benefit themselves.

The man walked away and Rose had just started down some steps to find anyone she recognised from steerage when a voice started up behind her.

"Rose! Rose darling!" It was Cal, Rose quickly started down the stairs to the steerage deck she got to the bottom but he caught up with her.

"Rose" He said jumping in front of her.

"Go away Cal" She said sharply, dodging around him.

"You will stay when I'm talking to you!" He shouted, grabbing her arm.

"Get away from me Cal, I don't want to speak to you" She said struggling to get away.

"You may have tried to leave me but you are still my fiancée you are mine Rose" He warned, spit bristling from his lips as he threatened her.

Suddenly a fist flew from nowhere knocking Cal to the ground. Rose jumped back in shock as another fist flew at Cal, another after another.

"Basatrdo!" The voice said "No treat Rose like that"

"Fabrizio!" Rose said in shock.

"Hello Rose" He said with a thick Italian accent.

"How great to see you!" She said giving him a hug "I thought… you were…"

"Dead" Fabrizio finished for her. "Have you seen Helga?" He asked, deep sadness in his voice.

"No, i'm sorry" She said "But i've only just been down here, I was up in the hospital area with Jack"

"Jack is alive?" Fabrizio shouted with happiness.

"Yes" Rose said smiling "It was close, but he's going to be ok now"

"Can we go and see him?" He asked.

"Yes, I think he will be happy to see you" Rose smiled and they headed back up the steps just as Cal was waking up.


	5. Only Half A Man

**_So, an update chap once again thanks to Anne for your correction! Enjoy and Review! A very lovey chapter!!_**

* * *

Jack was able to leave the hospital corridor and join the rest of the steerage passengersthe very next day. Rose felt so happy to be with him, and he felt happy to be with her, but she knew there was still terribly upsetting him. Rose didn't need to ask, it was his arm. Drawing had been his passion, his life, his love, and now it was gone. Jack felt in time he would be able to cope, after all he still had Rose, and she was all he needed.

"Can I take your names please?" A man asked them, he was holding a few clips of paper, Rose quickly worked out that it must be the passenger list from Titanic, she could see where many names had black lines through them, the names of the dead.

"Jack Dawson" Jack replied.

"And you miss?" The man asked, after writing Jack on the list.

"Um…" Rose stalled, she didn't want to tell them her real name, Rose DeWitt Butaker, it held so many lies, such a terrible pained past. She wasn't Rose DeWitt Butaker any more, and she never would be again, as each day went past she felt more and more like Rose Dawson. The name sounded good in her head, but would Jack mind? Finally she replied "Rose, Rose Dawson"

"Thank you" The man replied, walking to the next group of people, he was shocked that a couple still remained alive together, most of the families had been completely abolished or ripped apart in some way, especially down in steerage, but at the same time he couldn't help a small smile creep across his face in congratulations for them.

Neither Rose or Jack said anything for a while, Rose was waiting for a reaction from Jack, who was feeling to put it in small terms, amazed, happy and honoured Rose would want to use his name. The look on Jacks face seemed happy, so Rose took a breath of relief.

"I hope you don't mind I used your name" She said timidly.

"Mind?" He said, shocked she even had to ask "I don't mind at all Rose, because I love you"

They sat in a happy silence as Jack pulled Rose into a tight hug.

"Want to make it permanent?" He whispered into her ear.

Rose swore her heart stopped at the moment and did several somersaults. Had Jack just asked if she would marry him? The answer was clear, how could she ever say anything but yes to such a wonderful man?

"Did you just propose Mr.Dawson?" She asked putting on an overly posh accent, as she pulled away from him and smiled.

"You know what" He said, his steel blue eyes meeting with her deep green ones, giving her a look that made her insides melt "I think I did"

"Then I think ill say yes then" She said, she felt overly embarrassed, like a school child with a crush and couldn't help but grin widely.

Jack looked at the beautiful, breathtaking, incredible woman in front of him, who had just said she would marry him. What on earth had he done, to deserve such an amazing woman? He could hardly breathe for happiness.

All he could do in response was pull her into one of the most spine-tingling passionate but lovingly tender kisses Rose had ever experienced.


	6. Rose Dawson

**_Please review people! Thanks! Its a very fluffy chapter! _**

* * *

Jack was able to leave the hospital corridor and join the rest of the steerage passengers about a week before they where due to arrive in America. Rose felt so happy to be with him, and he felt happy to be with her, but she knew there was still terribly upsetting him. Rose didn't need to ask, it was his arm. Drawing had been his passion, his life, his love, and now it was gone. Jack felt in time he would be able to cope, after all he still had Rose, and she was all he needed.

"Can I take your names please?" A man asked them, he was holding a few clips of paper, Rose quickly worked out that it must be the passenger list from Titanic, she could see where many names had black lines through them, the names of the dead.

"Jack Dawson" Jack replied.

"And you miss?" The man asked, after writing Jack on the list.

"Um…" Rose stalled, she didn't want to tell them her real name, Rose DeWitt Butaker, it held so many lies, such a terrible pained past. She wasn't Rose DeWitt Butaker any more, and she never would be again, as each day went past she felt more and more like Rose Dawson. The name sounded good in her head, but would Jack mind? Finally she replied "Rose, Rose Dawson"

"Thank you" The man replied, walking to the next group of people, he was shocked that a couple still remained alive together, most of the families had been completely abolished or ripped apart in some way, especially down in steerage, but at the same time he couldn't help a small smile creep across his face in congratulations for them.

Neither Rose or Jack said anything for a while, Rose was waiting for a reaction from Jack, who was feeling to put it in small terms, amazed, happy and honoured Rose would want to use his name. The look on Jacks face seemed happy, so Rose took a breath of relief.

"I hope you don't mind I used your name" She said timidly.

"Mind?" He said, shocked she even had to ask "I don't mind at all Rose, because I love you"

They sat in a happy silence as Jack pulled Rose into a tight hug.

"Want to make it permanent?" He whispered into her ear.

Rose swore her heart stopped at the moment and did several somersaults. Had Jack just asked if she would marry him? The answer was clear, how could she ever say anything but yes to such a wonderful man?

"Did you just propose Mr.Dawson?" She asked putting on an overly posh accent, as she pulled away from him and smiled.

"You know what" He said, his steel blue eyes meeting with her deep green ones, giving her a look that made her insides melt "I think I did"

"Then I think ill say yes then" She said, she felt overly embarrassed, like a school child with a crush and couldn't help but grin widely.

Jack looked at the beautiful, breathtaking, incredible woman in front of him, who had just said she would marry him. What on earth had he done, to deserve such an amazing woman? He could hardly breathe for happiness.

All he could do in response was pull her into one of the most spine-tingling passionate but lovingly tender kisses Rose had ever experienced.


	7. Fabri's Search

**_Limonade in answer to your reveiw, it wasnt, but thats a nice idea! I might use that thanks!_**

* * *

Rose had gone to get a drink the next day while Fabri and Jack had been talking, and she had been met by a steel cold voice, one that she recognised all to well.

"Hello Rose"

"Go away Cal" She said, she didn't need to even turn around to know who it was "I have already said I don't want to see you"

"And I have already told you that you are my fiancée and you shall do as I say" He warned.

"No I wont, and i'm not" She said defiantly.

"I've been watching you and that gutter rat Rose" He said "He's cant use his arm now, am I correct?" He asked her "He's no good to you know Rose, he's only half of what I am, you should be with me, a full, fit man not a disabled gutter rat" He spat cruelly.

"Firstly Jack is not gutter rat" Rose said, venom rising bitterly in her voice "And secondly" She continued, the anger she felt made her almost spit as she said the words "Jack might be disabled now, but he's more of a full man than you could ever be"

Rose turned her back on the scum that was Caledon Hockley. He stamped in rage behind her.

"You'll be sorry!" He shouted at her back "I always win Rose, Caledon Hockley always wins"

Well he'll never win me, Rose thought to herself, with or without Jack she had never liked him, Jack coming along had just been the last thing to shock her from the terrible life that she had faced, and she was glad, she loved Jack so much.

"Hey Rose" Jack said as she sat beside him, Fabrizio was still there, and he waved in greeting.

"Hey" She replied, smoothing out the skirts of the dress she had been loaned.

"Thought you went to get water?" He asked her.

"I got… distracted" She said nervously, she didn't want to tell him about what Cal had said to her, she didn't want to upset him.

"How come?" He asked, not to be nosey, but through concern of her feelings.

"Just I saw Cal again" She said, she couldn't lie to him, but she didn't have to tell him everything "He wanted me to go back up with him. Don't worry I told him where to go" She smiled at Jack, who smiled warmly back.

"That creep needs to get a life" Jack said "One day, I swear to God Rose if he ever hurts you…" He trailed off in anger.

Rose was touched by his protectiveness towards her, and hugged him tightly.

"He cant take me away from you know" She whispered in his ear "I want to marry you, only you"

"Hello?" Fabrizio said, bursting into the moment, not to be rude, just to be funny "I still here!"

"Sorry Fabri" Jack chuckled.

"So what have you guys been talking about while I was gone?" Rose asked eagar to change the subject.

"Fabri was just saying that you can check the survivor list to see if you know…" Jack said "If people made it, so he was going to look to see if Helga is on"

"I think that's a great idea Fabri" She replied.

"Yes but if she not on the list, it will make me sad" He said.

"It will Fabri" Jack said, patting his friend on the arm "But not knowing is even worse, go on" He said softly.

"You are right Jack" He said standing up to leave.

"Good look" Jack said.

"Yes, good look" Rose said warmly.

"I hope I have good look too" Fabrizio said, heading off.

"I really hope she's on the list" Jack said "Even if nothing becomes of them, if he feels even the smallest bit as much for her as I do for you then he will be devastated"

"I know what you mean" Rose said, and she did she felt exactly the same, she couldn't live without Jack, he was everything she needed, just as she was everything he needed.


	8. Cal's Plan

**_Next chap - please review!_**

* * *

Cal stormed back to first class with a scowl that screamed for everyone to stay away from him, most people did they knew all to well of the temper of Cal and where staying well away. Cal had not yet cut ties with Ruth Roses mother as he was still trying to win Rose back, when he did he would need Ruth onside. In the small chance, or what Cal thought was a small chance, that he would fail, he would get as far away from Ruth and that family which was saddled with debt. He knew, you see, that all the DeWitt Butaker had left was there name, and without him they were useless. So as Ruth would be of no use to him, he could get rid of her strain on his bank balance.

His assistant Lovejoy had not survived the sinking, Cal had been furious. He was the one who had carried out all of Cals dirty deeds, and now he would have to do them alone.

"I can manage this" he whispered to himself, a sick twisted smile across his face, he had created a plan, a plan that would get Rose back to him for sure.

He tried to dodge Ruth as he saw her coming towards him, but he didn't get away fast enough.

"Cal dear" She said.

He turned around "Ruth, my dear! I didn't see you there" God I hate this woman he thought, the sooner he could be rid of her the better.

"Have you heard from Rose?" She asked him.

"Yes, we had a good conversation" He lied; he didn't need to tell her the details she would be his again soon.

"Good" Ruth said, she was waiting for her daughter to stop this impeccable charade and come back to first class and secure their future. Of course, Ruth could go and look for Rose herself, but she wasn't going to go anywhere near that filth-ridden third class bay, amongst the dirty and the poor. But if Rose didn't get her senses back soon, she would be joining them, Ruth thought bitterly. "I do hope she comes back soon, this silly charade has gone on far too long"

"Yes Ruth it has" Cal agreed, he would take Rose back of course, but discipline would certainly be in order.

"It is so good of you to be prepared to take her back after all what has happened." Ruth said.

"Yes" Cal said, smiling his wealthy smile, putting on a false front "Well we have all been through a terrible horror haven't we, lets look to the future. I must go now Ruth, please excuse me"

"Of course" She said, waving him away.

Cal couldn't get away from her fast enough. He headed back to the small cabin that he had been issued, it was a far cry from the luxury of Titanic, but compared to what some had it was good. He only had two more days left of this hellish life left to endure and he would be back in America, and he could get back into a decent place to stay.

He rummaged trough the small safe in his new room to find what he needed. It was absolutely rubbish compared to his other splendid safe, it would probably have opened with a good kick, but there are some things a man can't carry around _all_ the time.

He removed the panel he had loosened to hide it behind. He closed his hand around the object he needed and pulled it out. He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the cool feel of it on his warm skin, the feeling of revenge. And this time, he would get it. He found what else he needed, he had got them from an old contact, he was lucky to get them or the plan wouldn't have worked. He placed them into the inside of his coat pocket and looked into the mirror above him.

"Yes Hockley" he said, smirking at himself in the mirror "You always win"

With one last smooth of his over-greasy hair he stepped out of his cabin, and went to find Rose and that gutter rat.


	9. Fabri's Sacrafice

Jack was sat with Rose on a bench on the ship deck when he saw the outline of the dark Italian man that was Fabrizio walking towards them, his head was down, his shoulders slumped forward, Jack knew it wasn't good news.

"Oh god" he heard Rose whisper from beside him, she was obviously thinking the same as him, when Fabrizio got closer, Jack could see where tears had left trails on his eyes.

"Fabri" He said, standing up, offering a hug out his friend.

"She was not" he said, although he could tell they already knew "She was not on this list"

"Oh Fabri" Was all Jack could say as he embraced his friend.

"I'm so sorry Fabrizio" Said Rose, giving him a small hug after Jack had broken away.

"Ah Bella Rosa" He said softly "I am so happy for Jack to have you"

"I'm glad too" She smiled, as Jack smiled over at her.

Jack wanted to kiss Rose right then, but he didn't want to as he didn't want to upset Fabrizio. Though because Fabrizio knew his friend so well, he knew what was going through Jacks mind.

"You go" Fabrizio said with a warm smile "You kiss your Bella Rose Jack"

Jack smiled at his friend in appreciation and kissed Rose but not before she giggled at Jack getting permission from Fabrizio. Fabrizio thought wistfully as he looked at the two kissing, him and Helga could have been like that. But whatever will be will be isn't it? He thought, or some saying like that.

Cal spat as he watched Rose kissed that gutter rat in such a passion, not caring who was around. When he had tried to get close to her like that she had simply shunned her, he always thought it was because she was shy in public, but he had obviously been wrong. He felt into his pocket to check what he needed was still there, and it was. He smiled to himself evil thoughts running through his mind.

"Oh you better enjoy that kiss gutter rat" he whispered venomously "Because it's the last you will be getting from her"

He closed his fingers around the cold metal to pull out his gun. He loaded the ammo he had gotten from his friend, checking no one was around. He inched closer to them, so he could get a correct aim. Jack pulled away from Rose and put his arm around her waist, she gazed happily up at him. It sickened him to see him putting his hands on her fiancée like that, how dare he take something from Caledon Hockley? And her, looking at him like that, how dare she? She belonged to him.

He raised his gun and took aim.

Fabrizio could feel some tears welling in his eyes, he wanted to look away from Jack and Rose so he looked up towards the balconies. And that was when he saw it. That what was his name… Cal? The one who was engaged to Rose before Jack, he was up there and he had a gun.

Fabrizio stopped still for a minute in shock. Suddenly he heard a shot as Cals hand rocked backwards with the impact from the shock. Fabrizio didn't take a second chance, he dived in front of Jack, who was still standing, unaware.

"Jack!" He shouted as his body flew through the air, Fabrizio felt a terrible blow to his chest as the bullet blasted inside him, he fell to the ground as Jack spun around.

"Fabrizio!" Jack screamed in terror dropping down to his friends body, although Rose was shocked at the sight of Fabrizio she looked up through insicnt, Cal was stood there with a gun in his hand, he shot again wildly and it narrowly missed her as she dodged. He turned his back and ran as Rose dropped down to Jack and Fabrizio.

"Stay with me Fabri" Jack begged, tears in his eyes.

"It is ok, I did it for you and the Bella Rosa" he said softly in his beautiful Italian accent. "Well I nearly get to America yes?" he laughed softly, before his breathing started to shallow out, and finally stopped. Fabrizio was gone.

Jack sobbed over the body of his dead friend as a crowd gathered, some crew members came, wanting to clear the body away.

"I'm not leaving him" He whispered.

"Come on Jack" Rose soothed, stroking his arm with feeling "Let's go"

He stood up obediently and turned his head away from Fabrizio he felt sick as he saw the bag being zipped around his best friends head.

Rose pulled her arm around him and took him inside.

"He wanted to go to America" Jack said, repeating it over and over "He _deserved_ to go to America"

"I know Jack" She soothed patiently, seeing him like this tore her up inside. "But, look at this way, he is with Helga now"

"I suppose" He sniffed, Jack had always believed in heaven, because he wanted to believe his parents were living on somewhere. His best friend's final words kept replaying in his mind, "Well I nearly got to America yes?" Jack shuddered at the thought of how anyone could kill him, but they weren't aiming for Fabrizio, they were aiming for him. Fabrizio had dived in front of the bullet for him, and as Jack accepted this, he knew who had fired that shot, and Rose knew too, because she had seen it.

That son of a bitch Caledon Hockley. He was responsible for Fabrizio's death, and Jack would make him pay.


	10. Guilt & Truth

**_Please dont hate me for killing Fabri! Im sorry! Please continue to read... and review thanks!_**

* * *

"Could we please speak to you for a moment?" Asked a very official looking person, Rose and Jack looked up, it was a few hours after Fabris death, and Jack was still very upset.

"I'm sorry, could we please talk to you later, whatever it is i'm sure it can wait, something terrible just happened" Rose said, while Jack sat in silence.

"That's what we need to talk about ma'am" He said, this time speaking a little softly "A man was shot on board this ship, we need to sort it out"

"No you need to sort_ him_ out!" Jack said harshly, speaking for the first time since he had left Fabrizio's cold, lifeless body.

"Who may this be?" The man asked.

"Her ex fiancée, Caledon Hockley" He said, the name tasting bitter in his mouth "It was him, I know it"

"Did you see this sir?" He asked, taking out a small notebook.

"No, but I know it was him" Jack said, quietly but bitterly.

"I saw" Rose said, standing up "It was him, I saw him with the gun at the time, just above us, right afterwards he ran"

"Can we take a statement?" He asked.

"Of course" Rose said, hopefully this would get him off her case for good.

"Are you coming sir?" The man asked Jack, who had remained sitting.

"Can I stay here? If that's ok with you Rose?" He said, looking towards her.

"Yes of course" She said kindly, she knew he needed to be alone know.

"Don't worry" Jack said almost his light hearted self, he had seen the scared look in her eyes that told him she was worried if Cal had been aiming for Jack, which he was, that he wouldn't give up this easily "I don't plan to get shot anytime soon"

Rose smiled at Jack and gave him a small wave before heading of with the man.

* * *

"Please tell us who you believe shot this man miss" A second man said as she arrived.

"His name is Caledon Hockley" She said "He was my ex fiancée"

"Now wait a minute…" The man said, as if he were piecing something together. "Caledon Hockley's fiancée was Rose DeWitt Butaker, you however are called Rose Dawson"

"That is correct" Rose said simply "DeWitt Butaker is my old name, I am no longer that person, so I no longer use the name"

"Ok" he said, a little confused "So the man you are with, he is Dawson?"

"Yes, Jack Dawson" She said, smiling just with the feeling of his name rolling out of her mouth.

"So why" The man said "Would Caledon Hockley, who we know to be a very law abiding man, shoot this Fabrizio as you called him?"

"He wasn't trying to shoot Fabrizio" She said, her blood boiled at Cal being called a "Law abiding man" He had never been such a person, Rose had seen the dodgy deals, and as for possessing a gun, and then shooting an innocent man. "He was aiming for Jack, but Fabrizio dived in front, saving his life" Rose said, speaking the last three words softly, with the honour the deserved.

"And why" The man said "Would he want to shoot Jack?"

"Because" Rose said, she was becoming infuriated with these stupid men, these where meant to be detectvies? Wasn't the reason a bit obvious? "I have left Cal for Jack, Cal doesn't like this, so he wanted to… eliminate the competition" Rose said, trying to put it as simply as possible.

"Ok, you may leave" The man said. "We shall investigate"

"Thank you" Rose said, she left the room muttering to herself in a manor she was proud to say her mother would not have been proud of. She knew full well that Cal would simply bribe the men as he had done many times before. Her eyes watered at the thought of Fabrizio's death going unpunished.

She got back onto the deck and saw Jack leaning against the railings, looking out to sea.

* * *

Jack was staring out into the cold Atlantic Ocean thinking about the last few hours. Fabrizio had given his life for Jacks. Jack felt guilt with every breath he took, because all the time he was here, speaking, breathing, living, it would be because Fabrizio was not. He felt weak and helpless, he willed with every particle in his body for that scum Cal to get what he deserved, but Jack wasn't an idiot, he knew the way the world worked, Cal would simply get off because it was the word of a third class passenger against a first class passenger. Even if someone took a chance to believe him and Rose, Cal would simply pay them off to support him. When Jack had met Rose he felt the same social class barriers, but love had broken them. Jack was happy to be alive for Rose, but angry with himself for living when his best friend had died.

Just then he felt footsteps coming behind him, he turned around to see Rose approaching him.

"Hey" She said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey" he said, turning back to look out at the sea. "How did it go"

"I told them what happened" She said "But I don't think anything will happen"

"Because that's just the way the world works isn't it?" He said bitterly "Rich first class man will be believed against poor third class gutter rats"

"You aren't a gutter rat Jack" She said, tears pricking in her eyes that he was talking about himself like this "You are one of the most gifted, amazing, talented people I have ever met"

"I used to be" he said sadly "I'm not any of those anymore, not without my arm"

"You are to me Jack" She said softly, with heartfelt truth "And you always will be"

They stood in silence for a while looking out at the vast, freezing waters that had claimed so many lives just a few days ago.

"I'm sorry" Rose finally said breaking the silence.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Everything" She said "Its my fault, if I hadn't left Cal, he wouldn't have tried to kill you, and he wouldn't have hit the wrong man, Fabrizio wouldn't be dead" She said sadly "Its all my fault"

"Rose" Jack said turning round, he automatically tried to reach his hands to her beautiful face but know only one could move "Its not your fault and it never will be, you know that Rose"

"Thanks" She said softly, as if he had forgiven her, even though he had never blamed her.

They both stared out into the ocean, each bathing in different thoughts. The ship steamed onwards, on the voyage that Titanic sadly never completed. Rose and Jack stood on the deck, and despite the extreme sadness of losing a dear friend, they where both strangely at peace.


	11. Bribes & Lies

**__**

_**Ok so the next chap - please review!!**_

* * *

"We have decieded" The man who had questioned Rose the other day told her and Jack the next morning "That Caledon Hockley had a strong alibi for the time of the shooting, therefore had nothing to do with it"

"That's not true!" Jack shouted out, although he was still filled with sadness, his actions and feelings where back to the passionate man he was before.

"Sir, this is what we have decided upon, please leave now, thank you" He said.

"How much did it cost for you to decided then?" Jack spat, anger rising in him, even though he knew this would happen. "Maybe £100? £200? What price was put on my friends life? How much did he bribe you?"

"That is a very stern aligation" The man said coldly, but a sheer blush rose in his cheeks.

"Leave it Jack" Rose begged "Their not worth it"

"They might not be" he said, heading for the door. "But I know who is"

Rose ran after Jack who was storming up towards first class. Several men tried to stop him but he simply stormed past them.

"You son of a bitch" He yelled when he had found Cal.

"Now now" he said sarcastically, he knew very well why Jack was angry "that's not a very nice greeting is it Dawson?"

"You son of a bitch" He repeated "You shot my friend, you will pay" He threatened, his moveable fist curling into a tight ball.

"Ill pay will i?" Cal laughed, this just angered Jack further, he steamed towards Cal and punched his left fist into his stomach, Cal doubled back slightly, but regained himself and grabbed hold of Jacks left arm, now there was nothing Jack could do, his only arm was being held. Cal punched his fist over and over into Jacks chest and stomach, Rose watched in horror as Jack tried to stop shouting out in pain, he wouldn't give that man the satisfaction.

Cal finally stopped and threw Jack to the floor, he squatted down to Jack and whispered into his ear "Yes I killed your little gutter rat friend, shame I hit the wrong person, still it wasn't a wasted bullet" He spat, the hot air blowing into Jacks ear, Jack wanted with all his body to smack his fist into that mans smug face, but he was in to much pain "I always win Dawson, I always win"

The smug tone of his voice hit Jack like a steam train, he suddenly urged up a power spreading down towards his left fist, Jack swung it around, hitting Cal in the face off guard. The fell back and landed laid on his back. By this point three men ran up and pulled Jack up off the floor, while the other helped Cal up.

"Whats the problem here sir?" The man addressed Cal.

"I believe this man dosent belong up here, please remove him" He said smartly, dabbing blood from his lip.

"Did he do this to you sir?" He asked, glaring at Jack. "We can take him down for assult if you'd like"

"That isn't nessasary" Cal said smiling "Just take him back to where he belongs, and oh" Cal said, pulling a twenty pound note out of his pocket, and tucking it into the mans pocket "And see he dosent make his way up here again"

"Very good sir" The man said "Take him back" he said, addressing the two men holding Jack. They pulled Jack down the stairs as Rose headed over to Cal.

"You really are one unimaginable bastard" She said sharply, before turning to the stairs to head back to Jack.

"You go then!" Cal shouted "Back to that one armed gutter rat, see what kind of life you have then"

Rose battled if she should shout back or carry on, eventually she walked back to Cal and quietly but sternly said to him "Im sure it's a much better one than I would ever have had with you"

Rose smartly turned around, heading back towards the steps down to third class. She eventually found Jack sat on a deck chair.

"Are you ok?" She asked him softly, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, im fine" He sniffed "But im useless Rose, I couldn't fight back to him then, if those guards hadn't shown up he would have finished me off"

"But he didn't Jack" She said "And he never will, your not useless, as long as you're here with me, that's all the use you have to be" She hugged him close, his head rested on her chest, as the drifted further closer to America, and a new life for them both.


	12. Low Lies

Rose and Jack were sat looking out onto the ocean, there was now only 2 days left until they reached land.

"Rose" A voice behind them said, it was him again Cal.

"Cant you learn when to leave a lady alone?" Jack asked him sharply.

"I don't believe I was talking to you" He said "Rose, its about your mother"

"What about my mother?" She asked sharply, Rose may now hate Cal, in fact she always had, she may have dislike, even hated her mother at times as well, but that didn't stop her being her mother, Rose still cared.

"She's been taken ill" He replied, forcing a pained look across his face.

"How ill?" Rose asked worriedly.

"She doesn't look it, but the doctor said it could be only days" He said.

"Oh lord" Rose whispered. Jack could see the scared look on her pale face, he knew that she couldn't stand Cal, or he hoped so anyway. But her mother could never stop being her mother whatever happened.

"So I just thought I'd tell you, you may go and see her if you want, but I wouldn't say anything it may upset her" Cal said.

"Ok" Rose said.

"Come along then Rose" he said, holding out his arm.

"Oh no you must have misunderstood" Rose said simply "I said I was going to see my mother, not that I was going with you. You may leave now Mr. Hockley"

Cal gave her and evil glance and wandered off.

"Jack I hope you don't mind, it just that I mean, if she is…. And she never stopped being my mum" Rose said.

"Listen Rose, its ok" Jack said "You go and see your mum, ill be alright, as long as you come back to me after"

"Of course I will" She promised. "See you later" She said, kissing him quickly.

"Bye Rose" he said.

Cal watched from first class, an evil smirk spreading across his face, there was now way she could get away now.

Rose found her mother taking a walk on the deck with the countess.

"Mother" Rose said sadly.

"Rose!" Her mother shrieked and embraced her "I thought I'd lost you" She said, Rose hoped for a moment that her mother might have changed, but as soon as the countess left she whispered to Rose in hushed, angry tones "How dare you leave me Rose, you have a duty to me to the family name"

"Mother I don't care" Rose said "I love Jack whatever you say"

"You don't" Her mother said in denial "Cal is a great match"

"Cal is a bastard" She whispered.

"Rose, that language is unacceptable" Her mother said.

Rose forgot her fury as she remembered why she was actually there.

"So… are you ok today?" She asked carefully.

"Fine just fine" She said "I'll feel better when I know your back with us"

"Mother, just because…" Rose started, she didn't want to say the words you're dying, so she just left a space "You can't make me come back"

"Rose believe me, when you get off this ship it will not be with him, he has nothing to offer you, no hope for the future" Her mother said.

"He has love mother" Rose said "And that is all I need"

"So love is going to pay for food and clothes?" Her mother asked. "He cant work now, Cal has informed me about his arm"

"And I bet your happy" Rose said angrily.

After a silence Rose spoke again, she really didn't want her last memories of her mother to be arguments.

"So, have you thought about what's going to happen, when it happens?" Rose asked sadly.

"What on earth are you talking about Rose?" Her mother asked.

"Your ill mother, you've got to face this" Rose said, tears springing in her eyes.

"I am most certainly not ill, where did you hear this rubbish?" Her mother said.

"Don't be silly mother, Cal told me everything" Rose said, angry that her mother could still be lying to her, but sad at how scared she must be to keep pretending. "I know your dying mother" She added, in barely a whisper.

"Pardon?" Her mother said.

Rose took a deep breath and cleared her head before carrying on, god she needed Jack right now, he would know how to help her. "Cal told me this morning, about the doctor, he said you only have a while left" She said surprisingly calm "He's told me everything mother, don't hide from it anymore"

"I don't know what kind of joke this is Rose but it certainly isn't funny" Her mother said.

"But, he told me you where dying?" Rose said.

"Why ever would he say such a thing?" Her mother said, Rose could tell at that moment, from the tone of her voice, the look on her face that her mother had no idea what was going on, and was most certainly not dying. 

"Your… your not are you?" Rose said, angry with herself for her gullible stupidity, angrier with Cal, how low was this man going to sink to try and get her back. She felt sick to her stomach as she thought about the last hour, she had believed that her mother only had days to live, all just so her ex-fiancée could try and win her back, how the hell did he think that would work? She felt dizzy and pale as she stood in front of her mother, who was quite obviously fit and healthy, she had felt so terrible when Cal had told her, she felt almost guilty but she didn't know why, and know she had found out that all those feelings had been part of a cruel plan for a cold hearted man to try and win her back, what kind of sanity did he have if he thought telling her that her mother was dying would make her go back to him? Her head swam with anger, confusion and deep, deep hatred.

"No" Her mother said truthfully. Rose turned her back and ran, ran to find Cal as soon as she possibly could.


	13. We'll Get Through It Together

**_Ok so! thanks everyone for your great support, this is the last storyish chap of this fic, after this I will write a short epiloge talking about their lives and how Jack copes with his disabiltity. I hope you like the ending and the final ending you will (hopefully) read very soon! Thanks and please review!!_**

* * *

"Oh Rose!" Cal said as she steamed towards him "How is your mother?"

"You!" She shouted, he was still managing to lie now, with the look that must be plastered on her face "Are the lowest, sleaziest, unimaginable bastard I have ever met!"

"What's happening here Rose?" He asked her, still trying to lie smoothly.

"You told me that my mother, my _mother_ Cal, was dying!" She seethed.

"Rose, sweet pea, why would I lie to you?" He said.

"_Sweet pea_?" She spat, she had always hated that name "You lied to me Cal, because you cannot stand the fact that a man has taken my heart, a man that is so much poorer than you, a man that cant offer me all these fancy dresses, jewellery and clothes, but you know what Cal, I don't care!"

"Speaking of jewellery" Cal said, sense finally that he had lost Rose, but he wasn't going to give up on that rock he had given her "I believe you have something dear to me, dearer than you could ever be"

"Here" She said, pulling the enormous Heart of the Ocean necklace out of her pocket, she had discovered it in her pocket the day Jack had been released from the hospital area, Cal's words spun in her mind _"I believe you have something dear to me, dearer than you could ever be" _Was that meant to upset her? She never wanted to be dear to a bastard like that again "Have it!" She said, throwing it harshly at him "Because for one thing, I don't need it, and for the second, every time I look at, it makes me think of you, and you know how thinking of you makes me feel? It makes me feel sick!" She said, turning and running back to Jack, and she would never return again.

* * *

"Rose!" Jack shouted at her as she ran towards him and flung herself into his arms "Are you ok?"

"Jack" She chocked softly.

"Is your mum ok? What happened?" he asked worriedly, not worried for her mother, he couldn't stand her, but worried for Rose.

"My mother is _fine_" Rose said "Cal however, is messed up in the head, he lied, he told me my mother was dying, just to try and get me back!"

Jack couldn't speak, how low, how deceitful was that? He felt a sick rumble in his stomach as he thought of how Rose must have felt.

"I don't know why he's doing this" Rose said "I love you, Jack, only you"

"I love you too Rose" he said, hugging her back with the arm that he could. "We'll get through this" he said pulling away and looking deep into her eyes. "All of this" he said, gesturing around "Together, we'll get through it together"

"I know Jack" Rose smiled "Because I can get through anything with you"

Their bodies merged together as the rain beat down them. They kissed passionately as the ship sailed past the Statue of Liberty. The passengers on the ship leaned over the bow and stared in awe at the giant statue, but Jack and Rose didn't care they were so tangled in their loving kiss, that any wonder in the world couldn't have torn them apart.

* * *

**_Please review everyone!! Final, final chap next!!_**


	14. The End Of A Chapter

**_The ending! Nooooo:( Hope everyone enjoyed the story._**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

It had now been just over a year after the Titanic sinking.

Jack and Rose had gotten off the rescue ship and had absolutely nowhere to go. Jack didn't want to live on the streets with a beautiful, amazing woman like Rose, the men on these streets where capable of anything…

He had tried desperately to get a job, but no one wanted to employ him because of his arm, there wasn't many jobs he could do. A few weeks after Jack was called into hospital to have his arm removed, they let Rose sleep on the floor beside him, it was the most comfortable they had been since getting off the ship.

Rose found an advert to start as an actress in a small play, Jack encouraged her to go for it, it was her dream. She got the part and although it was only small, it brought some money in.

They began to rent a small flat, it was damp, wet and dirty, but Rose and Jack filled it with love. Jack felt so guilty that he couldn't provide for Rose, she was the person bringing money into the house, he should be the one providing for her, not the other way around.

Rose soothed him as best as she could, she said as long as she had him she didn't need anything else. He began, in secret of course to try and draw with his left hand. The results, of course, where terrible. He snapped the charcoal in tears of frustration. He cried at the scribbles in front of him. He didn't notice Rose arrive home. She pulled him close to her and whispered softly into his hair, promised him everything would be alright.

Two weeks later they found out Rose was pregnant. Both Rose and Jack were overjoyed. Rose went out to work for a few weeks longer, but then began to stay at home, money was tight and Jack would earn whenever and however he could. He did odd jobs and tasks he could just about manage and brought the money home. Although it wasn't a lot, it still felt nice to be able to provide Rose with something.

Their daughter Annabelle Cora Dawson was born on the first anniversary of the sinking of Titanic, 16th April 1913.

Two days after when Rose was sleeping, their wonderful daughter lying on her chest, Jack took out his charcoal and drew. He had been trying secretly for months now, and slowly he was getting better.

A good 6 hours later, Jack had produced a drawing of Rose and Annabelle. It was no near as good as his drawings before, but he was proud, proud because it was full of love.

He set the picture down on the table and climbed onto the bed next to Rose. He feel quickly to sleep with a smile on his face.

And Jack, Rose and Annabelle Dawson, lived happily forever.

* * *

**_Please review on last time, pretty please?_**


End file.
